


Glide

by kamicchis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Hate Sex, M/M, No beta we publish our shit writing like men, Oral Sex, Pec Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamicchis/pseuds/kamicchis
Summary: At least with a dick in his mouth, JJ wasn't able to yap on about how the sun shined out of his ass. And Seung-gil couldn't help but secretly acknowledge that he'd be okay with this becoming a frequently occurring activity for that reason alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's time to get k-k-k-kink shamed.
> 
> I've wanted to write these two for a while, so I whipped this up in two hours or so. Their dynamic is hilarious. Enjoy!

"Please." JJ whispered, _panted_ , as he gazed up with an expression so unfamiliar that Seung-gil had to do a double take. His brows furrowed, the corners of his lips twitching with the threat of a frown. Seung-gil blinked. " _Please_ , Seung-gil."  
  
JJ was begging...?  
  
But  _oh_ , if that didn't go straight to his groin.   
  
JJ noticed this, Seung-gil's dick twitching against the smooth skin of his bare chest. And surely enough, his smug grin returned in an instant. It happened so quickly that Seung-gil wondered if he was just imagining things in the first place. His cheeks lit aflame, expression sheepish as he honestly considered it. He was weighing the pros with the cons, and in retrospect; he hated it. Seung-gil knew that this would haunt him for the rest of his days. The fact that he submitted to such an unbelievable request with _him_.   
  
And submit he did.   
  
With a soft exhale, Seung-gil shifted his hips upwards while JJ sucked in a deep breath to contrast. He adjusted against the hard surface of the locker room bench, and it made Seung-gil wonder if he could breathe properly at all being straddled like this. He was quick to remember that it was JJ underneath him, so he didn't really care.  
  
"Oho? Hard to resist?" JJ crooned breathlessly, placing his hands on either side of his pectorals to push them together. Feeling JJ's muscle tunnel around his dick was an odd but erotic sensation. Seung-gil couldn't even bring himself to look down at him, but he could feel JJ's intense gaze burning into him. His cheeks had turned pink, but in Seung-gil's defense, he had a lot to be embarrassed about.   
  
Seung-gil swallowed his pride as he awkwardly slid his hips forward, the tip of his cock poking against JJ's sternum. He could see it out of the corner of his eyes and it made him want to curl up and die. It almost looked hilarious, for starters, and the sole fact that he was humping JJ's chest... that JJ _wanted_ him to hump his chest, was beyond weird.   
  
"There we go. Not so bad, eh?" JJ encouraged him. He could _hear_ his stupid grin.   
  
Letting out a mixed grunt of frustration and undeniable submission, Seung-gil began to rock his hips. He could hear JJ panting loudly underneath him, and somehow that was enough to encourage him onward. As odd as it may be, Seung-gil felt in control for once--as he was usually the prime target of JJ's taunting, shameless flirting and inappropriate gestures in a way that always left him too flustered [and angry] for words. But this... _this_ , Seung-gil finally felt in charge.   
  
"You like this?" Seung-gil breathed, the tightness of his throat bringing him to realize how silent he'd actually been. He kept his stare fixated off to the side, staring at the peeling yellow paint of the lockers as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He wouldn't, he _couldn't_ look at JJ. "You're disgusting."  
  
"Oh _yes_." JJ groaned shamelessly in response, pressing his pectorals tighter together in a way that made Seung-gil hiss. "Look at me, Seung-gil."  
  
Seung-gil opened his mouth to protest, but was caught off guard as JJ's lips puckered around the head of his dick as his hips drove forward. "O-Oh...! Don't do that."  
  
" _Look at me._ "  
  
"I can't." Seung-gil muttered.   
  
Seung-gil let out a gasp of surprise as he nearly slid forward onto JJ's neck as he dropped his large hands from their position of cupping his chest. Instead, JJ's palms found purchase on Seung-gil's ass, pulling him forward so quickly that Seung-gil couldn't even process what was happening. Instinctively, he was surprisingly scared of hurting JJ; but upon realization of what he was doing, his eyes widened.   
  
"F-Fuck!" Seung-gil cursed out as JJ pulled him forward, dick sliding clumsily inside his awaiting mouth. "JJ... d-don't...!"   
  
It was as if a filter had been switched in his brain that made him say the exact opposite of what he was thinking. Feeling JJ's cheeks hollow around him almost made him melt, the clumsy way in which JJ's tongue coddled the sensitive underside and coaxed him in far enough to make himself choke was beyond arousing. Watching JJ struggle was always a point of fascination, and if one thing was for certain, Seung-gil was definitely looking at him now.  
  
Groaning against him, JJ's eyes fluttered shut as he began to build a steady rhythm. Awkward head bobs became smooth and intoxicating as he got the hang of it, suddenly knowing every which way to make Seung-gil's toes curl against the cold tile floor. He struggled to keep himself upright, and it was hard to balance his weight in a way that wouldn't smother JJ's face while as distracted as he was. Everything became uncomfortable as the pressure in his lower gut began to build and build. His thoughts became further jumbled as the only thing he could focus on was the disgusting sounds JJ was making as he sucked him off. Seung-gil would reach down and slap him if he wasn't making him feel so damn good. A rather loud slurp made Seung-gil grit his teeth, and he wouldn't be surprised if JJ was doing that on purpose.  
  
But here Seung-gil was, climax approaching way too fast as stars began to line his vision. It felt as if his entire life had been leading up to face fucking Jean-Jacques Leroy in the locker room after a frustrating practice filled with nothing but taunts and teasing. _'Watch the way I do it,'_ JJ would say, making Seung-gil's blood violently boil. But now, nothing else mattered, no one else mattered. He hated it. He hated _him._  
  
And he hated how good he made him feel.   
  
JJ pulled off his dick with a loud gasp and Seung-gil let out an irritated screech of protest, but JJ was quick to take him in his hand and begin to stroke him at an even faster pace. He smiled cheekily up at him, saliva and precum dripping down his chin in a way that made Seung-gil's skin crawl. "Oh yes, that's it. Come for me, _baby._ " JJ encouraged him in such a booming voice that it felt as if he was being cheered on at a skating competition rather than being jerked off. "Make it worth my time."   
  
Seung-gil cried, shoulders shaking as his abdomen twisted into thousands of knots. His orgasm crashed through him, his body going numb all the way to his fingertips as he released in several steady bursts all over JJ's hand and _face._ On his smug, annoying face. Though dumb founded as his brain melted to nothing, Seung-gil felt a sense of satisfaction as he lifted himself off of him and fell to the ground, leaning back against one of the lockers as he struggled to regain control of his breathing.   
  
The post orgasm bliss was only temporary, shorter than usual in the presence of JJ as he loudly smacked his lips against his cum covered fingers. "That good, huh?" JJ sneered, dauntingly dragging his tongue over the digits to lap up his essence. While it was satisfying to spill all over him at the time, JJ had turned it right around into a jab at Seung-gil instead. He let out a huff of frustration, head falling back with against the locker with a clatter as his skull hit the cool metal surface.   
  
"Shut up."  
  
At least with a dick in his mouth, JJ wasn't able to yap on about how the sun shined out of his ass. And Seung-gil couldn't help but secretly acknowledge that he'd be okay with this becoming a frequently occurring activity for that reason alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry mom.
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @kamicchis


End file.
